Shadows
by Boshi
Summary: Tohru Honda thought she knew everything about the Sohma Family. One thing. One little secret. That they've kept from her. Comes out of the darkness. Yoake Sohma. The Misunderstood Zodiac. The Copy.
1. Yoake The 'Copy' Of the Zodiac

Thick dark clouds covered the city. People rushed in and out of buildings. Little in times some rain drops fell on the soft ground.

"Should I stay here or go back home?" A quite, unspoken voice muttered in the treetops. She rose to her feet, dusting off her arm and leg. Leaves and dirt were starting to blend in with her jacket.

"Yeah, I should go back,…..to see the Sohmas once again," She spoke to herself relaxing her shoulders and resting her back on the tree trunk.

Tohru walked down the stairs quietly. She popped her head out of the corner of the wall. No one was awake yet. It was about 5:32 in the morning, she glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall. Tohru looked at the clock then at the cupboards.

'There has to be a pot in there some where,; Tohru thought to herself thinking hard enough wondering which cupboard it is in. She shuffled her feet to the cupboards, opening it up.

"Now what to make for White Day……," She mumbled to her looking through the cupboards, moving some pot and pans out of the way.

"Ah! Here it is!" Tohru grabbed the copper pot then rose up to her feet.

She turned around and saw Kyo staring at her blankly. She dropped the pot in shock. He bent down and grabbed the pot looking at Tohru giving it back to her.

"T-thank you Kyo, you startled me," Tohru grabbed the pot, muttering.

"This must be a great deal of energy to wake me up at 5:48 in the morning

on a god damn Sunday!" Kyo yelled rubbing his eyes glaring at Tohru. He walked into the living room then turned around noticed that Tohru was on the ground looking at the ground feeling bad for herself.

"I'm sorry Kyo for waking you up," Tohru looked at Kyo depressed about to cry even. Kyo turned around and walked over to Tohru. He sighed reaching his hand out to pull her up. Tohru smiled abit then grabbed his hand.

"Don't get so down on yourself all because you woke me up and I'm just happy that damn rat ain't up," Kyo grabbed the pot from Tohru , walking over to the stove.

"Sadly, I still wish I was still asleep but your stupid, childish voice woke me up, damn cat," Yuki walked into the kitchen, scratching his head, yawning.

"Shut the fuck up with your gay-ass! Shit Head RAT!" Kyo yelled. Turning around acting like the pot was now a weapon.

"Even if you had a pot by your side you still can't beat me," Yuki yawned, walking towards the fridge. Kyo turned red in rage.

" Wanna bet?" Kyo yelled turning into a fighting stance. Tohru watched in horror trying to think how to stop them from fighting.

"Do it then I would love to watch," Yuki folded his arm, rolling his eyes.

"Damn it! I will!" Kyo ran towards him with the pot in his left hand. Yuki raised his left arm and easily defected the attack. Kyo heard a crack on the pots surface. Kyo jumped to the other side of the kitchen, flipping the pot on it's soft surface. There was a small crack on the pot slowly growing bigger. Tohru reached for the pot that Kyo was holding. He reached it out to her, she grabbed it slowly looking at the crack. Then she noticed Shigure looking at the pot shocked.

"Out of all of the insane things that you two! You both had to break my pot?" Shigure grabbed the copper pot from Tohru. He flipped the pot on all of it's sides. Yuki and Kyo looked at Shigure like this --;; while Tohru looked at him like this O.O;;. Shigure shed a silent tear while covering his face with the pot.

"My great grand mother gave this to me,….and now…..you BROKE IT!" Shigure yelled hitting the pot and Yuki and Kyo.

"If it's so damn special then why the hell are you hitting the pot at us then!" Kyo yelled hiding behind Tohru, Yuki as well. Shigure stopped then looked at the pot.

"It used to show my sexy face on it and now since you PEOPLE! Kept on breathing all over it and now my grandmother's sweet apple crisp has faded away!" Shigure cried. He covered his eyes but kept a small gap in between his index finger and his middle finger looking at Kyo and Yuki.

"She told me to pass it on when I have children but….now I can't keep my grandmothers promise," Shigure wiped his eye with his kimono sleeve. Yuki and Kyo looked down at the pot then at Shigure.

"I'm……sorry," Yuki and Kyo said at the same time. They looked at each other angrily.

"I'm sorry Shigure-kun. I'll buy you a new pot!" Tohru looked at Shigure with hope in her eyes.

Shigure chuckled then busted out laughing. He walked out of the kitchen laughing hard.

"You guys are great sports! I can't believe it! You actually fell for that load!" Shigure laughed then turned around laughing at Kyo and Yuki.

"Your telling me that was a LIE!" Kyo jumped out from behind Tohru yelling at Shigure. Shigure nodded his head slowly.

"Yes, in a matter of fact! I got that pot two days ago at a garage sale! My God! You should have seen the look on your face though! It was priceless!" Shigure hopped into his office pretty much running away from Kyo.

"Remind me to never believe Shigure again," Yuki slammed the fridge door shut in anger.

"It sounded like he really meant it though. His eyes were acting like they were telling the truth," Tohru picked up the pot, then walked over to the sink.

"The real question is why was he at a garage sale!" Yuki walked over and grabbed a plate on the counter, walking back over to the fridge.

"Yes, I guess that is strange," Tohru turned to her right and opened a cupboard. Soba noodles were right in front of her face. She grabbed the pack of noodles, resting them by the stove.

"Or maybe Shigure was just stalking some girls….high school girls," Yuki looked through the fridge.

"W-Why would he stalk High school girls!" Tohru looked at Yuki shocked. Pretty much forgot what else she was supposed to do.

"He's strange like that he's…..like a book with blank pages," Yuki grabbed the Soba noodles then noticed the pot in the sink.

"Honda-san, you did change the pot right or is it still the copper one?"

Yuki looked at the pot abit then at Tohru.

"I changed the pot when Shigure was telling his lie! I wouldn't put a copper pot in there anyway! The copper would rub off on the noodles and that would be nasty," Tohru lifted the pot out of the sink on the stove's surface.

She turned the knob to turn up the heat making the pot boil. Yuki opened the Soba noodles pack emptying out the noodles into the pot.

"Yuki,…this might be rude for me to say but this has always been on my mind since I knew about the zodiac curse,…but is there some people in the zodiac curse that are born under the same year and turn into the same animal?" Tohru looked at Yuki for an answer. He looked at her shocked then tried to think of something.

"It can be a yes then a no," Yuki grabbed a spoon , then stirred the pot slowly. He glanced at Tohru to see her reaction. She stood there trying to think of something to say.

"I- Is there someone in the zodiac like that?" Tohru asked but she had little of hope in her voice.

"Yes there is but if there's two of the same zodiac animals in the curse then the youngest one would be the copy and the oldest one would be the pure zodiac animal. But if the older one was free from the curse then that would be a different story…..," Yuki kept on stirring the pot. He didn't feel like thinking to look behind him to see if Kyo or Shigure was there.

"T-They don't hurt the younger zodiac animal do they!" Tohru looked at Yuki with sad eyes. He could see the younger one's pain in her eyes and can feel it.

"The copy zodiac is born with strange powers. They make it sound like they are a super hero but they aren't like that. The copy can be abused in many behaviors and abuse itself. Sometimes the Copy would be sent to death or the Zodiac's would say how they wished the Copy was dead," Yuki stopped stirring the water in the pot. He watched the Soba noodles rest in place inside the pot.

"I don't understand how they would just hurt one person so badly….all because of the curse," Tohru wiped her eyes in pain. She couldn't believe what she just heard and she thought how the cat zodiac would deal so much of a burden.

"Copies deal with a lot of pain in there life. I just hope that our copy won't come home yet…..not now...," Yuki muttered and tried to make it hard for Tohru to hear him.

"What's the Copy's name?" Tohru had a spark of joy in her voice. Looking at Yuki happily.

"Yoake, even thought it should have been midnight or night instead of 'dawn'," Yuki silently looked away from the stove looking over at the bowls.

"Yoake's a girl right? Who's she close to?" Tohru walked over to get some chopsticks and bowls.

" She seems to be close to Hatori, Hatsuharu, Shigure and Kisa, sometimes Hiro and once in awhile Kureno," Yuki opened a window, he glanced over his shoulder.

"S-She's close to Hatsuharu? What will Rin say!" Tohru freaked out abit by stirring the noodles a tad too fast.

"Uh… Tohru, Rin knows and Haru and Yoake are just friends," Yuki said blankly. Tohru slowly stopped and looked at Yuki amazed for some reason.

"You find that quite shocking don't you?" Yuki asked, shocked also.

"Yeah,…it amazes me quite much," Tohru turned away. She poured the boiling hot water into the sink.

"Or maybe I was wrong….," Yuki looked up at the ceiling, folding his arms. He slowly looked at Tohru surprised.

"Yeah I was wrong, ….It explains a lot now why Haru helped her with her home work and hanged out with her when she was young," Yuki laughed abit from what he said 2 minutes ago. Tohru looked at him then looked away smiling.

"Don't you think that Rin was jealous back then?" Tohru asked.

"Nope, Haru didn't know Rin or even like her when Yoake and Haru were 4-11" Yuki looked at Tohru then leaned on the wall sitting on the marble floor. He could hear Shigure get abused by Kyo and Kyo was laughing at him. Yuki angrily sighed then looked up at Tohru.

"Yuki,…when do you think Yoake will come back?" Tohru looked at Yuki with sad eyes. "Or does she live in the Sohmas estate?"

Yuki looked at the ground then looked out side of the window. He looked at the tree shocked out of his mind.

"Ms. Honda I believe your question has been answered ," Yuki stood up then walked over to the slide door then opened it up and looked at the tree.

Tohru followed Yuki outside. She gasped. The tree was completely black covered in crows. None of them crowed they only stared at the house with there gleaming lime green eyes. Tohru stepped in front of Yuki and gazed at the birds amazed. Kyo stood there looking at the tree also. His eyes kept lock on the birds he didn't blink his eyes at all.

"Kyo,….Why are there so many crows in the tree?" Tohru asked him softly.

Kyo blinked then looked at Tohru. He slid to the ground and looked at the birds again.

"Those crows are from Yoake," Kyo responded quietly. His red eyes pieced. Leaves shuffled in the trees. Something jumped out of the tree, landing right next to the tree trunk. Kyo smirked , then rose to his feet. Yuki stepped into the view a bit more then before. Two dark lime green eyes stared at Tohru.

She walked out of the darkness, putting her hair into a pony tail. She looked around the house, raising her eyebrow. Tohru stared at her amazed. Yoake noticed her staring at her.

"What's with you staring at me?" Yoake folded her arms looking at Tohru blankly.

"Yoake what is it with you bringin' your crow friends!" Kyo hissed abit rose to his feet. Yoake looked at Kyo then looked at the birds.

"Not like they are gonna attack you now are they? They followed me here on my behalf," Yoake smiled abit showing her upper fang. "And besides,….at least your calico friends aren't here and the tabbys,"

Kyo angrily glared at Yoake.

"For all I know you'd summon your kitty friends to talk to for your lonesome ass," Yoake smirked again walking closer to the house.

"What! I don't talk to any cats! And I don't have any to talk to any way!" Kyo pointed at Yoake pissed off. Yoake chuckled then covered her mouth.

"So,…your telling me that you'd rather talk to cats if there was any around? Are you really that lonesome , Kitty cat boy?" Yoake laughed abit then looked at Yuki.

"Yoake, I don't believe you have met Tohru Honda yet have you?" Yuki stepped forth looking at Yoake pleasantly. Yoake glared at Yuki. Her green eyes gleamed at Yuki angrily .

"You never looked at me that way before….,"Yoake mumbled under her breath looking at the slide door.

Yoake looked at Tohru. Tohru looked at her in shocked then bowed.

"M-My name is Tohru Honda! T-The pleasure is mine!"

Yoake scratched her head confused.

"Yeah the pleasure is all of yours….," Yoake mumbled looking at Kyo then back at Tohru. Kyo got the message then chuckled.

" D-Did I do something to disturb you? Did I do something wrong!" Tohru popped up right in Yoake's face. Yoake closed her eyes disturbed like. Yuki kept a close contact with Yoake's fist and arms so did Kyo.

I think I wrote way too much today! Lol! Next one will be soon! I promise!


	2. Listen and Tell

Yoake tried to keep her anger out of the way as she searched through Shigure's house. Kyo and Yuki kept a close eye on her as she ran through the house. She ran past Shigure's office couple of times but really didn't give a damn if he was dead or alive.

"Yoake! Take a chill pill and sit down!" Kyo yelled from the living room. Yoake popped her head out of the kitchen.

"Uh,…no," She resumed with what she was doing in the kitchen. Kyo stomped up grabbed a bat, walked into the kitchen.

"When I say 'Get in here' You get in there!" Kyo yelled as he tried to hit Yoake with the bat. Obviously Yoake was dodging it with ease.

"Yeah, but you said 'sit down' not 'Get in here'." Yoake grabbed the bat with her right hand. Kyo noticed that she was gripping it easily.

"Whatever! Just go in the room and shut up!" Kyo heard Yuki clear his voice.

" Or would you like to call some one to say that you have come back from the grave again?" Yuki asked in the living room. Yoake could hear his knuckles crack, giving her the deepest of chills.

"Fine! What the fuck eva!" Yoake walked into the living room angry. She laid down on the couch, turned to her side folding her arms. Yuki glared at Yoake for just being annoying. Tohru walked in quietly. She noticed Yoake on the couch, folding her arms.

"A-Are you cold or something?" Tohru asked cautiously.

Yoake opened her left eye, looking at Tohru. She nodded her head 'no' being negative again.

"No,…I'm fine so thanks for asking anyway." Yoake folded her arms again. Her brown hair got stuck in her mouth. Stood up then pulled the strains out.

" Yoake," Yuki looked at Yoake blankly then expression came forth into him.

"Hn?" She looked at him with her lime green eye. She could feel intention growing horribly fast between her and Yuki.

" Why are you here? You never came to see us when you runaway. It doesn't make sense how you came back into our lives without warning at all." Yuki asked Yoake confused. He didn't know what to expect from her at all.

" I really have no idea what you just said but do you even know the definition in 'Runaway'?" She asked. Her anger grew fast and complicated like while she tried to control it. " Runaway… don't come back or come to see the people you runaway from." Yoake told Yuki off again. He stood up, angrily looking at Yoake.

"Yeah…sorry for being a smart-ass whatever you wanna call it," Yoake jumped off of the couch, dusting off her pants then walked to the door.

Tohru watched her walk to the door, then looked back to see Kyo.

" Too bad you don't have the keys to leave the house," Kyo responded about to laugh. Yoake looked back at him shocked. She turned the knob from the door. It was locked.

"Fuck!" She turned and tugged the knob again. The 15th turn she broke it off.

"What the fuck, Yoake! You just fucken broke it!" Kyo yelled as he walked over to her snatched the knob out of her hand then tried to put it back on.

" I have no idea how your gonna do that without something to help you with." Yoake chuckled as she walked away exploring the house some more.

"Should I follow her just in case?" Tohru asked as she pointed to her. Yuki nodded his head 'yes' as he walked into Shigure's office.

"Yoake," Tohru followed behind Yoake. She turned her head to look at Tohru in the eye.

"Yeah,"

"Yuki asked me to follow you,"

"Aw,…grand," Yoake slide to the floor tired.

Tohru went on her knees to get to Yoake's height on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Tohru asked worried. Yoake smiled a weak one, which was obvious that she was kidding.

" Sorry that I was soo rude to you this morning. I'm not used to that many people around me. I'm so used to be alone." Yoake got up tugging her shirt. Her lime eyes soften into something nice. Tohru smiled as she folded her arms.

"It's okay. I'm just happy that I get to meet another member of the Zodiac!" Tohru asked bubbly. She looked at Yoake in the eye again. The warm feeling in her eyes faded away quickly. The anger returned harshly hard. Yoake turned away walking without Tohru.

"W-Was it something I said?" Tohru asked worried walking little steps forward. "Y-Yoake, If I said something that harmed you I take it back." Tohru walked up to Yoake sadly. Yoake looked at her again then looked forward. She took a turn into the dining room, looking around. There was a picture with a hole in it. She walked over to it then picked it up.

"That's me," Yoake pointed to the body that had no head. In other words the one that head was carved out of the picture. There next to the body was Hatsuharu. He sat next to the body smiling. His white hair made the picture noticeable. She smiled then putted it back on the shelf. Tohru looked at it then noticed something about the body without a head. There was scars all over it's arm.

"The person without a head is you right Yoake?" Tohru asked cautiously. Yoake nodded her head 'yes'. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Looking at the table and the Chinese dishes.

" Why are there scars on your arm?" Tohru asked as she set the picture down.

"Because,"

"…."

"That's what they took me for. Something to abuse…well…. The bitch did," Yoake flashed a picture to Tohru showing her who the bitch is.

"Akito?" She asked.

"Sometimes it can be Shigure…Ayame…and sometimes…even Yuki." Yoake sat down on a chair, yawning.

"Speakin' of which. Where is Shigure?" Yoake asked looking around the room.

"He was knocked out by Kyo. They had a fight." Tohru laughed as she sat down on a chair 4 feet away from Yoake.

'Oh,…okay," Yoake responded while she folded her arms around her head. Kyo walked in the dining room, looking at Tohru then at Yoake.

"What?" Yoake asked looking at Kyo. He shrugged his shoulders like nothing will happen.

"What did you do to Shigure? Did you kill him or something?" Yoake smirked then laughed. Kyo smirked then nodded his head no.

"I wish though. He won't shutup now a days," Kyo pulled up a chair next to Yoake on the other side of the table. Across from Tohru, he tipped the chair back and forth.

"Has Akito been itchy or something else when I was gone?" Yoake asked Kyo, her hand on her head. Supporting it.

"Yeah. He has been making things hell of a lot strict when it was your seconded runaway. So it's your fault that he made things this way," Kyo angrily frowned.

"Yeah thanks. Your making my day full of pride all ready." Yoake leaned back in her chair saying what she said sarcastically.

"You all the way to hell welcome." Kyo gave her a thumbs up while he folded his arms behind his head.

"Uhmm. I'm gonna go and look for Yuki. I'll be right back," Tohru got up and walked out of the dining room. Yoake gave her the 'ok' sign. Kyo shrugged his shoulders.

"That girl likes one of you. I just know it!" Yoake slammed her fist into the table excited.

"What!" Kyo fell out of his chair. He quickly stood up to his feet blushing like a mad-man.

"So you like her too? She is sweet and caring. Great…no not really." Yoake looked away from Kyo thinking.

'What the fuck Yoake! " Kyo slammed his hands on the table.

" You have to like that girl or Kagura….I'll be shocked if it would be Isuzu is the one you like…," Yoake's eye's widen.

" No. I don't like Kagura nor Isuzu." Kyo laid his head on the table.

"You didn't object to the girl. What did she do to make you feel like this? Usually you would hate outsiders…now…your different." Yoake looked at Kyo in the eyes. His orange eyes melted into Yoake's lime ones making him feel safe to talk what he wants.

"When you fell,…you were like the only one for me to talk to…now that you runaway I felt like I couldn't trust anyone. Then, … she came in the picture." Kyo turned his voice down a bit. Yoake could feel his guilt and betrayal.

" When you came back,…I had to go and see Akito for what I did. Which I can't remember clearly. He tried to hit you but you protected me from that blow and now you have three long scars under your eye that he gave you. And they should be on me…not on you," Kyo pointed at the scars on Yoake' cheek.

Yoake didn't respond to Kyo at all. She just sat and listened the whole time. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

" Like I said before when I was hit by him…It was a way to show you that I'm grateful to have a friend like you, Kyo," Yoake looked at Kyo depressed. He smiled sitting up.

" …..You showed her…. The other side," Yoake pointed to Kyo's bracelet.

He nodded his head in disbelieve then had a sigh coming out.

" Yoake!" A deep voice called out Yoake's name. She turned around and saw….


	3. Hurry Up!

She turned around and saw Yuki. He stormed into the room, running towards her.

"Hide! Hatori and Momiji are here!" Yuki pulled her out of her chair. Yoake looked at him blankly.

"And they are?" Yoake asked blankly not really thinking what comment Kyo and Yuki would have.

"Dumb ass! The Dragon and the Rabbit of the zodiac!" Kyo and Yuki yelled at the sametime.

"You even said it yourself that you would like to be the stranger to the family! More like **US **hiding **YOU** !" Kyo yelled again. He jumped out of his seat helping Yuki drag Yoake out of the dining room.

"Well, shit. I wanted to say 'hello' and look what your doing! Dragging me away like a carpet! How shameful! " Yoake complained. Tohru stood there watched her feet slide away from behind the backdoor. Her voice was now just a echo.

"The front door was open so I let myself in," Hatori walked into the house, taking off his shoes. Next to him was Momiji.

"Tohru! How have you been! I've missed you sooo much!" Momiji walked up to Tohru, tugging on her arm.

"Ah! I'll be right back! I have to tell Kyo and Shigure that you two are here! Justa seconded!" Tohru ran back into Shigure's office. She woke him up just by poking him with a pencil.

"Shigure-san. Hatori-kun and Momiji-kun is here. They would like to see you." Tohru spoke louder to make Shigure used to the noise he was about to hear.

"Why! Good morning, Tohru-kun! How has it been since I was DEAD?" Shigure asked with a witty smile.

"Uh,…just great I assume." Tohru responded worried. When she spoke a huge THUD! Was heard on the roof. Shigure looked up at the ceiling, arching a eyebrow.

"Awkward. Kyo never does that…. The only person I know that can get up there would have to be…" Shigure stopped. His eyes wide. He jolted out of his seat, quickly going up the stairs.

"Gure-nii! Where are you going?" Momiji stood there folding his arms over his head. He watched Shigure cautiously run up the stairs.

Kyo and Yuki looked up at the roof. Yoake stood there looking at the view.

'Yoake! Get down! Shigure knows you're the only one that can get up there! Hurry up and enjoy the fucken' view later!" Kyo yelled pointing at her angrily.

"Shut up you stupid cat! Your making things worse by yelling her name." Yuki scolded Kyo harshly.

"Shut the hell up! Big deal! I bet Shigure knows already anyway! " Kyo yelled at Yuki turning into a fighting stance. This made Yuki shut up.

Yoake jumped off of the roof into the trees. Black Raven crows swarmed around the trees. She jumped out of the trees having the greatest grin for having the greatest reason to speak.

"You fags…. Letting me out in the open. I could just runaway right now when you two are too busy looking around the house for Tohru. You two really have lost your intelligence!" Yoake mocked Kyo and Yuki. She putted her hand on her hip smirking quite well to make Yuki and Kyo panic from the inside.

" Shit! Like hell we would let you leave since you just now got here!" Kyo ran towards her having his fist exposed to her. She ducked while he tried to punch her in the jaw.

" Fuck Kyo. This will hurt me then it will hurt you." Yoake popped up in his face then gave him a kick in the stomach. He fell to the ground for being off-guard all of the sudden.

Yuki came after her with one simple high jump kicks then a punch in the stomach. The kick got her but the punch failed.

" Sorry Rat Boy but you haven't improved also. But,…then again. I should just—" She zipped off into the woods.

"Yuki! Kyo! There was a thud from the roof! Was it you Kyo? Only Yoake can go up there! . . . .Kyo. Why are you on the ground? Are you gonna puke?" Shigure asked. He had opened the window that was below the area Yoake jumped to.

Kyo glared at him angrily then just stood down at the ground again. He couldn't get his mind off of the pain.

"Anyway! Hatori and Momiji is here! Come inside if you don't want to get in trouble!" Shigure yelled while slamming the window shut.

Yuki and Kyo glared at the window. They really didn't want to see Hatori right now. He could read them like a book for all they know. The one that Hatori could read quite well would be Tohru.

"Tohru!" Yuki and Kyo both yelled as they ran inside looking for her. They stared to panic just at the thought of her slipping through.

The back door slammed shut as they had no thought of Yoake out there. She was easly in the tree about to take a nap. Once again, black crows swarmed around the trees. Their cries almost made Yoake's ears bleed.

'Shut up! I know that your angry like I am! Go away!" Yoake commanded the crows. The looked at her blankly then did what they were told. She then started to squeeze her hand until It went white.

'Damn. I knew this was a bad idea. Coming here will just cause more trouble. Seeing HIM will cause more also.' Yoake thought in her head as she looked up at the sky. Her anger slipped through making the sky look like the battlefield.

A crow landed on her arm. Resting there looking at Yoake in the eye.

Its purple colored eye interested Yoake completely. She petted its soft forehead as it nudged it's head to scratch harder. She did want it wanted before something came into the backyard. She held her breath so she wouldn't be noticed.

Hatsuharu looked up in the trees. Before the black crow gave him a hint what was there and what he saw while he was in the car waiting. He walked over to the tree and looked up the tree trunk. He saw Yoake's leg dangle from a tree limb. He grabbed a rock and threw it at her leg.

"Shit! Don't do that!" Yoake popped her head out of the tree. Her anger stoke through her arm. She thought it was Kyo or Yuki but turned out who she least expected to see. Hatsuharu.

"What are you doing here?" He asked climbing the tree.

"That's my question for you! Why are you here!" She asked angrily since she wasn't supposed to be known that she was here.

"That's my question. And. Hatori wanted me to come and so did Momiji." Haru sat the next branch over sitting there poking at the tree branch.

" Suure…You just wanted to come to see If Isuzu was here." Yoake arched an eyebrow having her little smirk. She looked at Haru at the corner of her eye.

He shook his head 'no'

"She's with Kazuma-dono. She stays with him instead of the main house. Akito." Haru responded coldly. He gripped the tree branch, then looked at Yoake in the eye. He could see what she was hiding.

"Okay. But. How have you been for 1 year? I see that you still love the gothic style forever and always in your heart." Yoake grabbed Haru's hand then pulled one of the rings off then putted one on her fingers. She glanced at it then flipped her hand over and over to see what it looked like from both sides.

Haru chuckled. He looked at his finger with no ring on it.

"Is this what you feel like?" Haru showed his finger that had no ring on it while the other fingers did.

"And you mean?" Yoake asked having a hard time understanding what Haru ment.

"You're the only one without a ring while the others do. They have fun cherishing their rings while you have nothing to praise at all. So you're the outsider of the pack…just like someone else we know. But,…you feel left out and you decide to runaway since you have no ring to cherish or praise. And the god is both hands."

Haru flipped all of his fingers up then showed them. Then showed the one without a ring on it then showed his hands.

" You and your little stories…" Yoake looked away.

"Yoake. Let me tell you a different story from Blood- Girdling." Haru told Yoake. Yoake looked at him arching a eyebrow.

"You said it wrong." Y

'Whatever." H

"…." Y

"Anyway," H

"Uhh…" Y

" It was a sweltering summer afternoon…dying of thirst, he went to the kitchen. He found a cup of ice coffee that looked as if it had just been prepared. Thinking it a blessing from heaven, He drank it all in one long sip. He gazed .He gazed into the glass from which he had just drunk. Unable to even avert his eyes, his entire body was rigid as stone. For there, sitting in the glass was…a single black cockroach." Haru told the story like it was true. Yoake listened to him amazed but then didn't say anything.

" Wow. Sounds like someone would do that for like a prank." Yoake folded her arms behind her head.

"You should have seen Tohru, Kyo, Momiji Yuki and their friends. They freaked out." Haru smiled pleased since he loved the looks on their face. Yoake looked over at him then slowly looked away. He watched her look away slowly then just chuckled.

"Ya know that Akito will soon find out that you're here right?" Haru commented. He folded his arms then looked up at the blue sky. Yoake shrugged wiping her eyes.

' Then again everyone will know…' Yoake though in her mind.


	4. G'night Kitty

Yoake sat up looked down at the ground below her. She remembered that Hatsuharu left with Hatori and Momiji. She rubbed her eyes then jumped out of the tree, looking around at her surroundings she tiptoed into the woods. A sly smile grew across her face happily.

' They think they can trap me in a box again? They're so pathetic.' Yoake thought in her head as she walked deeper into the forest. She breathed then stopped, sitting behind a bush. She covered her mouth, her eyes wide.

" Yoake. I already saw you. Git your ass out." It was Kyo that scared her. She angrily sighed then popped out of the bush.

She walked over to Kyo then paused.

"Whatcha doozen? Kyon-Kyon?" Yoake hobbled over to Kyo in a funny way. She plopped right down next to him. He turned his head slowly giving her a look.

"Whatcha doozen? Where the hell did you get that from eh! You haven't been boozen have you?" Kyo took a good look at her eyes. They were crystal clear.

She blinked then looked around the forest.

"Maybe." She responded sarcastically. Kyo arced a eyebrow then chuckled.

" I understand that you ran away because of Akito. I mean,… why didn't you bring some one with you? Some one that went through the same pain." Kyo turned his head, his eyes were full of sorrow. Yoake stopped the joking around, she turned into her serious self.

" I couldn't bring you with me Kyo," Yoake smiled a helpless one. " I needed some time away…I needed to breathe clear air. I didn't want to breathe the toxic air that Akito settled out for us. And you know what I mean. " Yoake rested her head in her arms staring at the small river out infront of her.

Kyo shrugged then laid down on the grass watching the stars.

Yoake looked up then poked Kyo.

"There's the Big Dipper." Yoake smiled happily. Kyo smiled, then chuckled.

" Why are you kinda mean to Tohru?" Kyo asked Yoake. His tone of voice had a harsh and negative way in it. Yoake turned her attention to him. Her lime green eyes gleamed in ignorance.

" She has a bright soul and everything but… I don't see pressure. I can see rage, wrath build up in her everytime I look at her. Her soul is bleeding from the inside." Yoake whispered in a calm and quiet voice.

Her eyes settled on the river again. Kyo shot up giving a look of concern to her. Yoake turned her head slowly,

" So…. Kitty Cat does like Ms. Honda. No?" Yoake smiled big to Kyo. He blushed then looked away.

Yoake inched closer to him smiling bigger.

" I hate it when you speak the truth. It always shows when you speak of it." Kyo mumbled under his breath.

" I know! Seriously! Everytime I speak of something and it's true. You guys always look away!" Yoake laughed then stopped she chuckled after that since the memories of her speaking the truth to Haru and Hatori came back to her.

Kyo turned his head smiling too. Yoake's smile expression faded away as she frowned.

" Why do you smile soo much when you're with me? You never smile with anyone else." Yoake asked confused. Kyo blushed quickly then turned his head quickly. His eyes darted across the forest scenery.

Yoake raised an eyebrow then sat up.

" Kitty… I have to head in. I'm used to stay up late but I'm actually looking forward to go to sleep." Yoake flashed Kyo a nice grin then turned to the forest.

Kyo signaled her a 'g'night' hand then started to watch the stars again.

' Why do I smile with her a lot? I never smile this much with Tohru.' Kyo thought as he lay back down on the grass. He watched the stars again. He blinked then dozed off in a quiet dream.


	5. Chit Chat away!

Yoake woke up in a tree, again.

She turned her body to the right then fell out of the tree.

Her eyes wide in pain. She landed in a pile of pinecones.

She looked around and yelled out an angry scream.

Yoake stood up searching for a car or something. There was no car, she looked through the windows. There was no movement.

"Hey." A voice popped up behind her.

Yoake's eyes turned wide again turning around quickly.

" I didn't scare you did I ?" It was Haru. He was bent over blinking is eyes.

" I dunno. What do you think?" Yoake asked angrily. Haru chuckled standing back up stretching his back out. He walked into the forest then poked his head out.

" You're coming right?" He asked. Yoake shrugged then stood up following behind him.

----------------------------- In the forest --------------------------------

Haru turned around when they reached a lake that looked like it was never found.

He sat down on the gravel cracking his fingers.

Yoake slowly appeared in the scenery, she slowly blinked her eyes until she noticed where she was.

" Why'd you bring me out here?" Yoake asked as she walked over to the bank of the lake. She could see the fish swim in it.

She got grossed out when she saw a frog and a snapping turtle.

" I don't know. I just remembered that the trail here leads to a lake that **YOU** discovered when we were young." Haru ended his sentence with a deep sigh. Yoake turned around looking at him, then at the lake.

" Let's chit chat since we're alone." Haru stretched his arms out then yawned. Yoake turned around then sat infront of Haru.

She sat on a log instead.

" Kay." Yoake caught Haru's yawn then she yawned.

" How was life when you ran away?" Haru asked easily.

Yoake noticed that it doesn't take Haru long to get to the point.

" Hnn. It was great, I could do anything I wanted without being bided to do something. I was my own owner and slave. But…" Yoake stopped and looked down at the ground. She looked up at Haru, his attention was on her completely.

" How can you live there knowing that your being watched by some one that is called 'God'. I hate that little bitch so much." Yoake struggled to keep her head up to look at Haru in the eye.

She heard Haru shrug then chuckle.

" I'm not really sure how to answer that hun. Everyone in the family was shocked to know that you ran away for the seconded time. I mean…all of the little kids like Hiro and Kisa… they think your dead. Kyo and I were having breakdowns in an anger contest. I envied you for running away." Haru added a smirk and cunning chuckled with the remark.

Yoake smiled a little pleased to know that they envied her but she knew that the rest of the zodiac told the little ones that she was dead.

" I bet they wanted me dead anyway. They all did instead of Hii and Kisa. Kureno had the highest that I was dead." Yoake told Haru bitterly. She could hear Kureno's pitiful fake remarks on how sad he was when he heard that the copy of the chicken was dead.

Her face was still looking down at the ground, she didn't want to look up. She didn't want to.

She felt a warm body hold her. Arms rapped around her tight. She lifted her head and noticed Haru hugging her tightly.

" Don't say such things…" She heard Haru mutter under his breath.

She rested her head on Haru's shoulder. She laid there until she felt like this comfort took its toll. Haru lifted his head then looked at Yoake's eyes inched away from her nose touching his.

Yoake blushed then pushed his head away with her hand.

" Haru your sucha flirt. I bet the girlies at your school go nuts over you." Yoake told Haru. She closed her eyes not planning on opening them.

Haru licked the palm of her hand then watched Yoake spazz out about it.

Yoake had a twisted look on her face. Shock/Grossed out/ and surprised. She wiped her hand on Haru's face then on her jeans.

" I really didn't want my spit back." Haru wiped his face off with his arm sleeve, when he was done he glanced at the lake. He noticed the dead frog that washed up the bank of the lake.

" That's gross." Haru remarked sickly. He grabbed a rock then threw it at the dead frog.

" So. How's Isuzu?" Yoake shattered the dead frog moment then brought out a cold pause. She noticed that the rock in Haru's hand dropped to the dirt and his head stared down at the ground.

Yoake's expression turned worried then tried to think of something but nothing came out.

" She…fine." Haru responded slowly, he turned around his eyes giving Yoake a feeling that something was wrong.

Yoake blinked her eyes then walked over to Haru closer.

" If I brought back a memory I'm sorry that I brought it up." Yoake whispered quietly to him. His eyes were fixed on her eyes, she blinked then was locked in another hug.

" You don't even know the half of it buddy." Haru muttered again, he rested his head on Yoake's shoulder, closing his eyes.

Yoake rested her head on Haru's shoulders looking up at the sky.

" Haru" Y

" Hn?" H

" What do you think Akito will do when she finds out I'm here?" Y

" I'm not really sure about that." H

' But I'll do anything to keep you safe. I don't want you and Rin to get hurt by her anymore. I want to protect you both.' Haru though in his head.


	6. Doggy sniffs out

Shigure and Kyo walked through the living room door. Shigure stretched out his arms then letted out a big deep yawn. Kyo rolled his eyes as he placed his jacket on the couch. Shigure walked into his office not saying a word.

Kyo felt an awkward presents lifting upon him. Kyo walked past Shigure's office quickly.

"Kyo." Shigure muttered out loud enough for Kyo to hear.

Kyo stopped then looked away disappointed. He turned his head to Shigure's office raising an eyebrow.

" Your hiding something from me aren't you?" Shigure asked Kyo. Shigure's eyes gleamed in answers.

Kyo's eyes were getting covered in anger. He couldn't tell Shigure about Yoake. He would have to kill him.

Kyo didn't understand what he was feeling, but it felt like toxic warm goo.

" I'm hiding nothing." Kyo responded calmly. He didn't show any expression. Shigure arced an eyebrow again.

"It seems to me that you are hiding something…Kyon-Kyon." Shigure responded coldly. His eyes shot a warning look at Kyo.

Kyo pounded his hands into Shigure's desk. Kyo looked down at the desks' surface. His eyes lighten up.

" If I were to hid something…don't you think it would be much more obvious. I would show more expression when I'm around you. I wouldn't look at you." Kyo responded back coldly. His eyes jolted on Shigure's. Shigure didn't blink. He closed his eyes making them narrow.

" You're telling me this to make me change my mind." Shigure

Voice was choked and rough.

" And besides…. Everyone knows what you, Haru are waiting for. Little kitten and little calf." Shigure mocked.

Kyo got up and left the office. His fist clutched hard enough that his knuckles were white.

If he stayed there long enough, he would have smashed Shigure's face in.

Yoake stood on the gravel. Haru got up and left 29 minutes ago. She stood there, thinking on how many things effected her when she ran away. Hiro and Kisa thought she was dead.

That hurt Yoake enough.

Yoake knew that Hatori would find out one way or another.

He always puts the missing pieces back together for a confused problem.

Yoake rubbed her eyes looked out at the woods.

She looked behind her there was a crow. She stood her hand out to the hawk. The hawk cocked its head to the right then hobbled over to Yoake. Yoake stroked its head admiring its texture of feathers.

Yoake looked up at the sky seeing clouds forming black ones. Yoake swung her arm in the air forcing the hawk to take off.

" Don't want your feathers to get ruined." Yoake muttered to herself, she rubbed her eyes then took off in the forest.

Kyo stood up on the roof watching the black clouds form.

He sat up looking out for Yoake, she wasn't in her tree.

Kyo stood up on his legs, his legs shaked he didn't know why they did this now.

'Where the hell is she?' Kyo thought as he looked over at the trees. He didn't see any crows or hawks.

'Shit!' He jumped off of the roof not really thinking.

Running into the woods, Kyo jumped over bushes and logs.

He stopped eyes widen. Memories hitted him. He remember this was the spot where Tohru saw Kyo's other form. But, Yoake was hutched over holding her stomach, the way he did when he was transformed. He saw the claw mark that he made the last time he was here.

" Y-Y-Yoake." Kyo walked slowly up to her placing a hand on her shoulder. Yoake jumped the looked behind her. Her eyes were narrow full of disgusted.

" You did show it to her." Yoake muttered too coldly for Kyo to respond.

Kyo tried to talk. But nothing came out. He pulled his hand back, clutching it again. He sat down beside her his head buried in his arms. Yoake turned her head to look at him, but she was too ashamed to.

" Kazuma made me. He wanted me to over come it but…. Tohru was the one that did. I didn't. She accepted me…. But…. I don't think I ever will." Kyo mumbled under his breath the whole time. He eyes closed shut. He felt too ashamed to look at Yoake. It takes pride and loyalty to look at her. But, he doesn't have any right now.

Yoake looked up at the sky, rain was starting to pour on.

She wiped her eyes away from the rain. Her thoughts raced through her head quickly.

" Does it hurt?" Yoake asked quietly.

Kyo nodded his head 'yes'.

" I know how you feel bud." Yoake laid down on the gravel.

Her head hurt from the rocks below her head but it didn't seem to bother her that bad.

" You always did. Always will." Kyo responded with a small grin. It was fake and pathetic but it was all he could handle for right now.

Yoake stood up then playfully punched him in the arm.

" Cheer up bud. Or I'll beat it out of you." Yoake smiled playfully. Kyo noticed one thing that he admired about Yoake from day one.

She cheered up everyone when their down, she was a tomboy and that made things better.

Kyo sat up too then punched her back. His smile broke through, he can't remember the last time he had a play fight with Yoake. Yoake took a stance and Kyo took another one.

" One." Yoake muttered. She clutched her fist. A pride smile grew across her face.

" Two." Kyo muttered back. A smile full of respect grew on his face as he clutched his fist.

"Nuthin' wrong with me." Kyo and Yoake responded at the same time. They both chuckled.

" Three!" They came at each other with power pack punches.

They didn't do any karate kicks. All they did was jab and punch.

5 minutes later….

Yoake and Kyo laid on the ground gasping for air.

" I swear. I'll never get into a fight with a girl unless it's you." Kyo laughed and smiled.

Yoake stood up cracking her back.

"Cuz' I kick major ass." Yoake winked at Kyo then helped him up.

" Dude. Have you noticed that Akito builds walls around us from the family." Kyo told Yoake in a whisper.

" The walls around us feel safe though." Yoake told Kyo in sacasem. Kyo chuckled.

"And besides…Akito is a stranger to himself." Yoake told Kyo quietly. Her eyes were filled with cunning thoughts.

Kyo laughed then looked down at the ground.

"C'mon Kitty. We have to get you home. Before we ruin your orange fur." Yoake picked up a clump of his hair teasing him as she did so.

" Hey!" Kyo smacked her hand away. His eyes narrow.

Yoake smirked then walked on. She folded her arms around her head then walked slowly. Then halted.

" What?" Kyo asked.

" Some one here." Yoake crouched down to the ground.


	7. Don't want to love my best friend

* * *

Yoake kept her head low down to the bush. Her breath at a steady pace. Not too quickly for the intruder to hear. Kyo kept his head low also, he inched closer to the bush to get a peek of the intruder. Slowly, Kyo poked his fingers out to make a small hole. He looked through it then inched away from it.

" Who is it?" Yoake mouthed to Kyo when she glanced at her.

" Hatori! " Kyo mouthed back as If he was yelling.

" Shit! " Yoake mouthed, facing the bush. She sat down on the ground quietly.

Dammit! We're never gonna get past Tori! He can get away with murder since he's so sly! Yoake thought in her head nervously.

Kyo sat up then walked over to Hatori. Yoake shot him a panicky look mouthing, " What the hell are you doing! " , Kyo glanced her over his shoulder then smirked.

Hatori turned around when Kyo stepped on a broken twig.

" Hello Kyo. " Hatori said in his normal tone of voice.

" Hey. What are you doing out here? " Kyo asked cautiously.

" Akito and Shigure are suspecting you and Hatsuharu now. They are starting to believe that you two are _hiding_ something from the family. " Hatori responded to Kyo's question.

" Oh. " Kyo responded calmly. He shuffled one foot to the other. His hands jammed in his pockets.

" Well, Shigure wants you back at the house now. " Hatori turned to the house, looking over his shoulder making sure Kyo was going to follow. Kyo shrugged then followed after Hatori at a slow and steady pace. He didn't care if Hatori went on without him, which that was what he was hoping for.

Problem was that Hatori is too damn loyal.

Yoake sat behind the bush watching Kyo disappear with Hatori into the forest. She sighed knowing that she in now along with herself. She shifted herself to the river. Fiddling with the pebbles and stones that were lying close to her.

Something hit her when she threw the stone into the water. It wasn't an object it was a strong memory.

She remember when her and Kyo sat by the river, at the very same river, and tried to catch the fish. They knew that they couldn't catch them but they we're just children, so there was hope trying to at least catch one fish.

She remembered that she caught a fish, the fish was slimy and slippery. She made Kyo hold it, he grossed out then dropped the fish on the ground. The fish jumped on the stones and pebbles.

Kyo and Yoake stared crying since they knew that the fish was gonna die. Slowly the fish died, Kyo and Yoake dug a hole in the stones and pebbles covered the fish up. They didn't understand why the fish did die; they didn't even understand why they even stared crying.

Yoake jumped to her feet and tried to remember where the location of the dead fish was. She would understand if there was nothing there or maybe a storm washed it away from the weak river.

After a little while she was starting to think that there was nothing left of the fish. She was staring to ask herself why she even looked for the dead fish to begin with.

Well, there goes 23 minutes of my life wasted. She thought to herself while she crawled back to the bush.

* * *

Yuki sat down on the couch flipping through the channels. ( Like any other lazy bum in the world )

Tohru walked casually in the living room and sat down on the ground tying her shoes. Yuki noticed that she was up to something. She was on a mission.

" Where are you going? " Yuki asked innocently.

Tohru glanced up at him casually then looked down at her shoes smiling.

" I'm gonna go out and find something to do. Maybe walk around, go to the store. " Tohru told Yuki in her normal bubbly tone.

" Riiight. " Yuki replied, reaching for his shoes. Tohru turned around and knew that Yuki was coming.

" I'm going to come with you. If you do go to the store. You will have an extra hand to help you. " Yuki glanced up at her and gave her a pleasant smile. Tohru smiled back and blushed at his comment.

" Shall we go now, Princess Tohru? " Yuki smiled as he latched the door unlocked. Tohru nodded her head solemnly.

" And off we go! " Tohru grabbed Yuki's hand then ran down the driveway.

Kyo sat on the rooftop watching Tohru and Yuki run down the driveway. He eyes lifted an unpleasant aura around him, he didn't feel like going downstairs to get questioned by Shigure. He was becoming a target and a victim of the Sohma's once again.

Sucks for Haru, he LIVES with Akito. I bet he's getting prosecuted right now, Kyo smiled when he imaged Haru sitting in a blinding white light getting yelled at by questions when he's becoming half blind.

Kyo stood up on the roof then jumped off. He felt his arm collapse on him all of the sudden. He rolled over clutching his arm in great pain.

Dammit! All of the sudden a picture of Yoake rushed into his mind. He smiled then broke out laughing. He felt like he was become insane slowly and helplessly.

Tears streamed down his face. He was naturally strong. Since Yoake was here, his guard was falling down. His anger was dying down. His strength and looking behind his back was breaking down. Now, he felt like he was protected. He felt like he has to watch out for something. He has to stand behind them. He feels like he has to keep them out of trouble. He wanted to runaway. He wanted to cry in her arms. He knew he couldn't. That would show weakness in her eyes. He cried infront of Tohru once. Why can't he cry infront of Yoake? His eyes widen in ignorance, he knew he doesn't want to feel this. He always hated feeling this. Tohru now her. He didn't want to love his best friend. His best friend, the one that is walking the same path that he is taking for such a long time. Haru, on the other hand, would become an enemy. Haru loved Yoake from day one. He just had a hard time expressing it. With Rin, he expressed it like reading a book.

Kyo laid down on the ground then looked up at the sky, wishing he could change what the hell is happening. But, no one in the world is perfect. He couldn't change anything about himself to let him join the Chinese Zodiac. Everything that he wanted felt like it was slipping away. Everything that he tried to grab, to feel, to see . He never had a chance.

He lay on the gravel ground, letting the tears slip out of him. He didn't care as long Shigure, Yuki, or Tohru walked up to him.

Why do I even bother? He asked himself as he struggled to get up. He rubbed his arm then looked up at the sky once again. He didn't know what to feel right now. At least he knows that there is one thing that he can remember about Yoake. She almost broke his arm. He looked down at his arm again, imaging his father's hand squeezing his arm in great force. He cried again then stood up and walked over to the river.

He didn't care if Shigure was around. He didn't care if the world burned him to death. He didn't care if the Sohma's were ass-wipes with too much dignity to kick him to the ground. He just wanted to know someone that can understand him the most. No one came close to what Kyo felt. He stood by the bush where Yoake and Kyo hid from Hatori. He gave out a deep sigh then smiled in relief. Kyo locked his eyes on the girl that he could relate to the most.

She turned her head in astonishment.

" Your back already? " She exclaimed.

Kyo sat down next to her with the same smile he had when he saw her.

She arched her eyebrow.

" Are you high? " She asked curiously.

" Why the hell would I do that for! That would be ridiculous! " Kyo snapped back into reality then noticed what was going on.

Yoake smiled stiffly then looked away like there was candy falling from the sky.

" You know what! " Yoake literally jumped at Kyo in excitement.

" W-What? " He asked nervously.

" Let's catch a fish!" She yelled as she dragged Kyo to the river and waited for a fish to approach them.

Kyo and Yoake sat by the river raising their hands up getting ready to strike just like old times.


	8. Here to Seduce me again?

Haru sat by his window. His thoughts rolling thought is head again. He hated it when thoughts came in. He would turn black and try to win the item that he seeks. He smiled when he looked up at the ceiling. He knows that Isuzu is safe. But he wasn't sure about Yoake. He stood up , grabbed his coat then walked out of his messy room.

Yoake sat outside as usual. She couldn't go inside since Shigure still doesn't know that she is here. If he did know, Akito would be notified immediately. And that wouldn't be a good thing. She sat down by a tree watching the sky roll by. A raven flew by her landing on her shoulder delicately. She remembers the last time the last time she visited Akito.

Slowly, she risen up to her feet then walked around the forest exploring the once whereabouts that she knew when she was young. Pleasant memories raised through her like the wind. She smiled at the memory of her alone finding a wounded hawk, she was about 9 when that happened. Nursing it back to health was one thing she loved the most about taking care of the wounded hawk. She remembered the day when she set it free.

She felt it's wings sweep through her hands. Watching it fly away, something she wished she could do for so many years. She knows that she can never do that. If she could, God would have given her wings. Walking further into the woods taking deeper breathes, absorbing every sample of fresh air she could get. When she felt like she couldn't walk anymore. She paused and sat down leaning up beside a tree. A smile crept across her face once again. Twigs near by her snapped she leaned in closer to the tree, inching around the tree (Since it was fat) and hide from the sound.

Yoake turned her head then smiled cunningly.

" What? Are you here to seduce me again? " Yoake asked.

Haru came into view then smiled pleasantly. He shrugged his head casually like it was not a crime.

" I could sexually harass you too if you wish. " He told Yoake with a hopeful smile.

Yoake arched her eyebrow.

" Are you always like this with Isuzu? " She asked confused. Haru smiled again. Sitting down next to her, closely.

" Sometimes, she's not the type to kid around with. " He smiled again. Yoake smiled too just to get the 'happiness-comes-around' feeling.

" How have you been? It has been 4 or 5 days since the last time I saw you right? " Haru fiddled with his wristband then took it off and letted Yoake fiddle with it.

Yoake took it then played with it and putted it on her wrist.

" Doin' good. Been the same since day one when I came here. I don't feel ashamed anymore. " She told Haru truthfully.

Haru turned and faced her face-to-face.

" Okay. You just said that you are the same since day one… but then you said that you don't feel ashamed anymore.. so does that mean that you felt ashamed on day one? " Haru asked concerned.

Yoake turned to face him eyes shocked in what he just said.

" I guess so. If you put it that way….. " Yoake laid her head on her arms. She took a deep breath. She hated it when she becomes a problem for other people. She hated it when Haru becomes concerned about her.

She didn't guess that he gets concern about her, he expresses it.

Haru noticed the pathetic look in Yoake's eyes. He stopped talking then stared at her with sympathy in his eyes.

She glanced at him the chuckled with a grin on her face.

" What? " She laughed.

Haru smiled, closing his eyes this time. Yoake found something inside of him that made him stand out from everyone else.

" That reminds me. Does Shigure know you're here? " Haru asked out of the blue.

Yoake was hit back into reality hard.

Haru stopped and realized what he just did. He smiled again then faced the sky.

" Y'know….. I have to block out thoughts of you so I won't loose my head…. " He muttered to Yoake. The look in his eyes made her want to die. She wanted to cry for making him feel like this. Kyo and Him both.

" Why do you and Kyo wait for me? " She letted the words slip out.

She covered her head with her hands. Feeling stupid for coming back was hitting her again.

" I have to kick shadows on the street for every mistake I made. " She trembled letting her green eyes slip out a painful expression. Haru sat next to her, holding on a painful smile that he wanted to let go of.

Haru snatched Yoake tightly then gripped her into a tight hug. He didn't want to let go, he didn't feel like it was his place to let go.

" Something is making me to carry on…. It's difficult to understand…" Yoake muttered to herself. Haru heard her, he felt her tears drop on his arms.

" And I…wonder why I try…I wonder why I bother…I wonder why…I cry…I wonder why I go through all of this trouble…" She spoke more. Half of the time, the words stuttered making it hard to understand. But Haru made sense of it. Every word.

" You shouldn't have to cry. This time, you have to stay here…Need to make this place feel like home. " Haru whispered into her ear quietly.

She clutched on Haru's arm tightly. She didn't know what she was supposed to feel. Pathetic? Sad? Angry? Suicidal? Useless?

She didn't care, she just wanted her friends here. Kyo, Haru and Isuzu.

She wanted no one else. Out of the whole damn world, those are the only people that she only wanted.

" Did you see Isuzu yet? " Yoake asked Haru in a faint whisper.

" No…I should see her though… if she wants me in her presence. " Haru smirked at the temper that Isuzu puts off of him when he comes unnoticed.

" She really likes you ya know. You two are a really beautiful couple. " Yoake looked up at Haru solemnly. He looked down at her shocked to hear what she just said. She smiled knowing that was one thing he least expected from her.

" And you think I don't speak my mind. Well, Hatsuharu, your theory of me has been demolished! " Yoake raised her hand in the air in a tight fist, then released it, exposing the palm of the hand.

Haru laughed at the expression Yoake used. He could never get over her humor and sarcasm.

After awhile, Yoake made herself (finally) comfortable. Then a split seconded hit her knowing what she was doing. She shot out of Haru's arms, standing up. Her eyes wide in fear. Haru looked up at her alarmed. He looked around checking if she saw anything that made her freak out like that.

"What's the matter? " Haru asked her cautiously.

" What we are doing. You're dating Rin for god's sake! You're cheating on her with me! I don't want this to happen between you two! " Yoake muttered loudly. Haru watched her talk steadily. He didn't move or blink. He kept the isolated look in his eyes.

Yoake stopped her sentence. She noticed something in Haru she always hated him for. _Black Haru. _She winced at the idea of plunging forward and walking past him. If she did do that, he'll grab her wrist and seduce her even more.

Haru took a step forward. He didn't breath, he didn't take her eyes off of Yoake. Not even to blink. Yoake stepped backwards. She then smiled and recognized this game in a split seconded.

The lustful man puts the helpless girl in the hot spot. The corner, no where to go, or in a locked room. The man forces the girl and… You know how the rest goes.

Yoake's smile grew bigger and bigger at the thought of switching the game on Haru. She loves it when the tables turn. Especially in movies.

She took a step forward. Haru took a step forward.

No more then 3 steps we're they face to face.

Cunning smile on Yoake's face.

Wanting smile on Haru's face.

" Y'know. I'm really starting to hate the fact that you and Kyo are sooo much fucken taller then me. " Yoake grumbled under neither her breath.

" But… Isuzu and I aren't really _dating_. How can I put this? We're _separated. _She's over at Kazuma's. Doing what ever the hell she wants like any other single woman in the fucken world. And here I am. Infront of you. "

Haru exposed a sheepishly grin. Yoake grinned in dispose of herself.

Haru placed a hand on Yoake's chin. He traced her three scars underneath her left eye. His eyes lost contact of Black Haru and came back to White Haru.

" Akito…." He muttered under his breath.

" Yeah…" Yoake remarked awkwardly.

He was about to seduce me and now this? She thought in her head as she adjusted to the out-of-the-blue Haru.

" I remember that night." Haru's face warped into a angry look.

" Kyo. Attacked by Akito. I couldn't handle it…Yeah…" Yoake stuffed her hands into her pockets. She looked away from Haru not really in the mood for eye contact.

Haru understood this look. He pouted then apologized for his Black Haru behavior.

" I couldn't help myself…It has been a long time since I got to seduce some one. " Haru groaned eagerly. Yoake faced him with a smirk.

" You can seduce Kagura. " Yoake's smile was broad and hoping.

" **NO!** She would be the last one I would seduce in Black form. " Haru looked away in fear.

" Riiight. " Yoake laughed.

Haru smiled then wrapped an arm around Yoake's shoulders like buddies do.

They both looked down the slope of trees. They didn't talk for 10 minutes.

Until, Yoake made the first move to start walking.

" Where are you going? " Haru asked kinda surprised that she was moving at a fast pace.

" Something is wrong. I can taste it. "


	9. Caught our little game

Yoake took to a halt when she heard whispers surrounding the house. Shigure sat outside with Hatori and Ayame. Yoake covered her mouth trying not to make a sound. Haru came up behind her slowly after Yoake's spasms.

" What's going on? " Haru asked cautiously.

Yoake pointed to the group.

Haru's expression dropped immediately.

" Shit. Ayame's here." Haru noted.

" You think I didn't notice? He's the only feminism one there! " Yoake muttered to Haru in a low, quiet voice.

Shigure was the first one to talk. Hatori didn't comment. He only looked around the forest. Ayame always comments on something Shigure says. So, he commented then resumed from what he was saying.

" Do you really think she came back? " Shigure muttered in an unusual voice. Yoake knew that they we're referring to her. She smiled at the thought of their confusion. It has been more then 2 weeks since she came here. And they still didn't figure it out yet.

Yoake turned to Haru. Haru was observing the conversation as well. He turned to look at her also.

" Do you think they're finding out our little scheme? " Yoake mouthed with a little cockiness in it.

" I believe so. Either way, Hatori will be the first one to find out anyway. " Haru mouthed back.

Yoake nodded her head in belief. He always finds out.

Hatori turned his head to face Ayame and Shigure.

" I believe it is time for us to go in now. Our hopes of finding her will just have to wait until tomorrow. " Hatori responded to Shigure and Ayame.

Ayame raised his hand up to the sky. " Yes it is. I'm starting to feel a draft blow in from the south. " Ayame commented wisely.

" Your hand is pointed in the north. " Hatori corrected Ayame. Once again.

" Oh, come now Hatori! You know I failed my direction in history! " Ayame clinked to Shigure for support.

" And in math." Shigure added.

Hatori rushed Shigure, and Ayame inside. Telling them to make some tea and to make him some soba noodles.

After awhile, it was just Hatori outside. Looking around in the forest.

Yoake's breath became heavy and thick. She had to take deep breaths to keep herself under control.

Haru covered her mouth so she wouldn't get recognized.

Hatori turned his head towards the bush. He smirked, walked casually over to it then brushed the bush leaves out of the way. Yoake and Haru held their breaths.

Hatori's eyes widen. Nothing was there. He looked around for another bush that he heard heavy breathing from. This was the only bush that came into his view.

He looked up into the trees, making sure there was no movement or a dark figure.

" Hatori! " An angry voice jumped out of no where.

Hatori turned his head to see Kyo standing by a tree, eating a snack.

" What the hell is your problem? You and the others are starting to accuse us for hiding some one while we're really not. It's starting to really piss me off by the fact that you can hail your ass over here whenever the hell you want. " Kyo mouthed off to Hatori while eating his ice-cream.

Hatori didn't move at all. Only stared up at the tree.

" First off, Kyo, this house is under the Sohma's name too, So I can " hail my ass over here whenever the hell I want" and seconded. If you're going to hide some one. You don't put them outside then the open. " Hatori slipped a cunning smile.

Kyo looked up at the tree.

He sighed then looked at the ground angrily.

" Yoake. Get down here. " Hatori paused then looked at the tree.

Dammit. He found out…Yoake yelled inside of her head.

She jumped out of the trees, standing infront of Hatori with a frustrated look.

" How long have you been out here? " Hatori asked angrily.

" 2 week…" She responded weakly.

Hatori shoved his hands into his suit pockets. His expression didn't change for a seconded.

" You know since your back, we are going to inform Akito for your presence. She will be astonished when she fines out that your back. " Hatori muttered on the Akito part. He knew that Yoake hated Akito with all of her heart. She would trade the world to watch Akito perish.

Yoake's eyes widen in anger and reverence. Her fist clutched up into a fist. Her knuckles became white as snow. Kyo watched, he wanted to but in but there was nothing to say.

" Then I should just disappear for the sake of this pitiful family. " Yoake mocked. Her green eyes sending Hatori a hateful look. He smiled since she always gives her the look when he brings up Akito.

"I understand that you wish to not see Akito. You didn't want to be found. You didn't want to be noticed. A quick visit, that was all that it was going to be. But, it appears to me that Kyo and Haru have clinged you to the ground again to make you stay, you couldn't run from their friendship to you so you stayed until they said it's okay to leave. " Hatori told Yoake his point of view. Yoake stood stiff and confused.

Was that the reason why she didn't run away?

Haru and Kyo listened quietly. Starting to believe that was true and real. They both looked at Yoake. Knowing that her presence has made everything so much better.

Yoake didn't want to speak. She knew that they would be turned on her. Everything was.

" Do you understand why we have to send you to Akito? " Hatori asked coldly.

Yoake didn't understand, she turned her head.

Hatori looked up at the sky. He glanced down on Kyo.

" Maybe Kyo will tell you. He understands everything that you're going through. " Hatori told Yoake. Yoake turned and looked at Kyo sympathetically. Kyo hated the look that she was giving him. It was the same look that she gave him when she was on her first runaway.

Haru looked down at Kyo. Remembering he was still here, experiencing every bit of it. He glared at Kyo knowing that if Yoake lives with Kyo and is under house arrest. Kyo would take every minutes of the day to stay with her.

" You have to see Akito to confirm your presence. To stay at the Sohma's home or here. " Kyo made it simple enough. She nodded her head then looked at Hatori.

" Fine. I'll go. I swear to god. If she makes a move on me. I'm killing your ' God'." Yoake told Hatori in a death tone.

* * *

Yoake sat outside. She didn't want to go inside and see the Sohmas. All of the Sohmas wanted to see the copy, she refused to see them. Akito restricted then from seeing her anyway. She looked over her shoulder and saw Kisa hiding behind the curtain. Spying on Yoake. Yoake turned away, not really caring.

Hatori walked outside, standing behind Yoake.

" Akito would like to see you now. " Hatori expected Yoake to stand up and march but she sat where she was.

" Make her come outside. I'm not going inside to see _them._ " Yoake had an icy feeling in her stomach.

" Very well. " He rushed his hand through his black hair then nodded his head. He turned around and walked on inside.

Yoake looked up at the sky, seeing the visual moon, crescent shape. She smiled at the moon.

She closed her eyes then felt a presence behind her. It was Hatori once again.

" She wishes for you to come inside. " Hatori used the same tone of voice he used in the beginning.

Yoake twitched. She got up and walked over to where Akito was placed. She stood infront of her window, hands in her pockets like a rebel.

" Hey you. " Yoake shouted to get Akito's attention. Akito glanced at the window from the way back of the room sitting by the door.

" Why are you outside? " She asked angrily.

" None of your fucken business. " Yoake shouted loudly at her.

" Stubborn more then ever I see. " Akito smirked wittily.

Yoake smiled, angry seethed through. " I guess so. "

Yoake jumped on the window seal, crouching down on it like a cat.

Akito smiled then placed her hand on Yoake's jaw line. Lining every part of her face.

" You have grown more beautifully now. Fabulous body figure. " Akito complemented Yoake's figure.

" Shut- up. I know damn well that you want me across the room. " Yoake smiled again, mocking Akito once again.

Akito winced then letted go of the grudge in her hand.

" Let's get down to business shall we? " Akito walked over to a pillow then sat down on it. Her robe slipped off of her shoulder. Yoake looked away disgusted.

" You have ran away for 8 or 10 years. Hiding from us. Especially me. But, now you're back with your same old tomboy ways. " Akito got up then rubbed her hand on Yoake's cheek. Yoake hated the feeling that she was receiving.

" I could punish you like Isuzu. For hiding something that I should have known about. " Akito smiled. She scratched Yoake's cheek making it bleed badly.

Yoake's eyes were wide. Her anger slipped out of her handing.

" What? You! You! You attacked Isuzu! What the hell! You attacked her since she was dating Hatsuharu! You can't do that! You can't isolate them from the world you dipshit! " Yoake jumped off of the window seal, grabbing Akito's collar. She threw her to the ground. Placing her foot over Akito's head.

" You stupid witch. You can't keep them from loving each other. You can't keep them apart. " Yoake smiled angrily. Her voice dark and pissed.

Akito swiped Yoake's foot off of her head. She sat up standing infront of Yoake.

" Don't be stupid. Have you forgotten? I'm the head of the family. What ever I say, goes. If I say that Haru and Isuzu can't see each other. Then that goes. If I say that Kyo can't love Tohru that goes also. " Akito pressured up on Yoake.

Yoake snapped. She shoved Akito to the wall then swung a punch on her. Akito grabbed it then twisted her hand. Yoake released her hand, slamming Akito's head into the wall. Running footsteps were heard. Shigure and Hatori stormed into the room. Hatori helped Akito out, Shigure held Yoake to the ground.

" Wait till I get out of this shit hole. I'm gonna fucken gut ever last one of you zodiac freaks. Then, I'll actually be able to breathe clean air. " Yoake muttered darkly. Her eyes narrow in disgust. Her smile crept on her face, exposing her face.

Shigure held her arms around her back like a cop. And kneed her on the back. Sitting on top of her.

" She's living with you Shigure. I will not let her live here. She can stay with the other monster too. Make another _bond_ with _him. _" Akito smirked as she rose up.

Yoake snapped again. She tried to grab Akito by the throat then snap her back into two. But, Shigure putted more force into her arm and back.

" I'm gonna fucken slaughter you, you fucken whore. " Yoake muttered then yelled at the whore.

Akito smiled then left the room with Hatori supporting him.

Yoake laid her head on the ground giving Shigure a sign that she was done being pissed.

Shigure fell off of Yoake. Lying beside her.

" I hope you know that you're living with me, Yuki, and Kyo. And Tohru. " Shigure informed Yoake.

Yoake nodded her head slowly.

" Your also gonna get placed into school. " Shigure smiled at her.

Yoake growled then turned then other way.

Shigure got up then left her where she was.

Yoake shot up. Sitting crisscross. She gripped her hair.

" RAWR! " That was the only thing she could think of at the moment.


	10. Conversations!

Past a couple of days, Yoake has been under a low profile.

Haru wasn't allowed to see her unless he asked permission. Kyo kept his distance from her, knowing that if he saw her everyday everyone would start to think that he was starting to love her.

Yoake sat up in the attic locking herself up there. People didn't ask for her to come down. If they did, they'd expect a deathwish.

Kyo gave in then walked up into the attic. Yuki held him back, Tohru walked up the stairs and opened the door.

" Yoake-kun. Are you going to come down for breakfast? " Tohru asked cautiously.

Yoake didn't take her eyes off of the window. Nodding her head ' no'.

Tohru stood where she was, holding the door open.

She noticed that her body was weary and weak. Tohru crawled next to her, sitting beside her.

Yuki and Kyo stood 8 feet away from the doorway watching Tohru's everymove.

Yuki watched Yoake making sure she won't attack her. Yoake didn't move at all. Kyo was starting to believe she was dead.

" You don't look so good. " Tohru informed Yoake.

" I know. " She responded quietly. She rested her head on the window seal, closing her eyes.

Tohru glanced down at the cut that Akito made. It made another scar. The fourth scar.

The scar was sealed in a red blood color. The blood outlined it like a marker.

Yoake opened her eyes and looked at Tohru. She was starting to understand her. She didn't know how to get along with her. She hated to be in the state she was in right now, but it's part of her cycle.

Tohru stretched her hand out to touch Yoake on the forehead. She was acting like Yoake was a trapped lion about to commit murder.

Yoake kept looking out of the window. Yuki stepped forward, taking caution.

Tohru rested her hand on Yoake's forehead. Yoake glanced up at Tohru with sad eyes. Tohru retreated her hand back.

" You're fine but…. You don't look so well. " Tohru sat down again. She looked at Kyo. Then smiled. She sat up then walked over to Kyo.

She understood what Kyo was feeling for her. She smiled sympathetically.

Tohru signaled Yuki to let go of Kyo. Kyo struggled to walk to Yoake with Yuki and Tohru watching him.

Walking casually, he closed the door behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------

Kyo placed himself beside Yoake. He watched her eyes swift back and forth. Her green eyes weren't lime, they turned an forest green.

" What's up? " Kyo asked Yoake. Starting to bring in a normal conversation.

Yoake nodded her head.

" I feel like I'm missing something. " She told Kyo.

" Yeah. You're missing the feeling of going outside." Kyo kidded around.

Yoake laughed then nodded.

" Yeah. That too. God, do I wish I could go outside. If Hatori weren't so smart I wouldn't have been caught. Stayed deeper in the woods. " Yoake frowned angrily.

" But they would have found out sooner or later." Kyo spoke. He turned his back on the window. Staring at the door.

Yoake started to braid her hair. She stopped and looked at a little stick of orange hair on Kyo's head. Kyo noticed Yoake looking at his hair.

" What? " He asked.

Yoake flung at him then pinned him to the ground.

" What are you doing! " He yelled blushing.

" Braiding your hair. " She started to braid Kyo's hair. Even if it didn't work.

" What did you think I was doing?" Yoake faced Kyo up side down.

"…"

" You sicko! Kyo! Your nasty little perverted cat! " Yoake exclaimed jumping off of his back.

Kyo looked away still thinking of dirty thoughts.

" Haru and now you! What have you two become when I was gone for years? " Yoake cornered herself away from Kyo, acting like he was an alien.

" What about Haru? " Kyo asked in an 'I'm-almost-mad' tone.

" He seduces and shit. Stuff that boys love to do. " Yoake waved her hand in the air.

Kyo arched and eyebrow.

" Haru doesn't seduce. "

" You're a boy. You wouldn't know if he seduces and stuff. He doesn't seduce you so you should—she jumped infront of Kyo—shut up " Yoake smiled .

" Haru seduces you! " Kyo jumped.

" Basically. " Yoake shrugged.

" You do know he can get sent to jail for that right? " Kyo smart mouthed Yoake.

" No he couldn't. You just made that up so I wouldn't hang out with him anymore." Yoake smiled again fiddling with the wristband that Haru gave her.

" Shut up! " He yelled.

" I see how it is. _You want me all to yourself. _You're afraid that Haru will steal me. " Yoake smile grew deeper. Kyo started to blush deeply.

" Can we change the subject now! " He yelled hiding his face.

" Sure why not. " Yoake shrugged.

" I think I'm going to your school, who goes there? " Yoake asked Kyo. Kyo grew stiff and shattered.

" Haru, Me, Yuki, Tohru, some of Tohru's friend, Momiji and that's it." Kyo responded cooly, trying not to blow up.

" Momiji is there! Dammit! I hate that fucken rabbit! I swear to god! He's related to that Trix Rabbit! " Yoake exclaimed.

Kyo laughed since he believed the same thing. If Momiji wasn't yellow, he was white, Kyo knew damn well that Yoake would call Momiji the Trix Rabbit.

Yoake stood up then started to stretch.

" God it sucks locking myself up here. I can't breathe up here. " Yoake complained to Kyo. Kyo didn't feel like complaining back so he just stood where he was and smiled.

Once again, the think warm goo attacked him. He wanted to tell Yoake about it , but he was afraid that she knew what it meant.

" Bah! Wake up! " Yoake whapped Kyo in the head with her hand.

" What the hell was that for! " He yelled.

" You looked like you saw a nude girl. " Yoake looked at him blankly.

Her eyes grew wide then faced away from him. " Kyo, you weren't about to have a wet dream were you? " Yoake pressed on an innocent smile and closed eyes.

" **N-NO! W-WHY THE HELL WOULD I-I DO THAT! " **Kyo yelled embarrassed.

" I remember that in Human Growth class, Boys have no control if they have a wet dream. " Yoake smiled innocently again.

" THEY HAVE TO BE ASLEEP! " Kyo pounced at Yoake.

" No necessarily! " Yoake pounced at him back. Pinning him to the ground again.

Kyo looked away from her, blushing. He looked up at her and saw her smile. It was warm and welcome. One smile he has never seen before.

" Get off of me. " Kyo shoved her off and wiped his face.

" Eeew! So you were gonna have a wet dream! You was sweating! " Yoake inched away from Kyo.

" No I wasn't! "


End file.
